Bitter Sweet Cactus
by ButterflyKizziez
Summary: Sakura is acting rather strange, detention is in order for three days straight... I think something might be wrong, ne? HUMOR! Pwease R+R!
1. Disclaimer

Sakura: Okay! So I forgot I'm S-O-R-R-Y! I don't own CCS, CLAMP DOES! Now get off my back! *runs away crying*  
  
Li: *Shrugs while turning to the reader* Would you like some tea? 


	2. Not a Peachy Day...

Chapter One  
  
(Sakura)  
  
Well today was just plain peachy. Not sweet peachy or sour peachy but just PLAIN peachy. First off, I forgot to do my homework so I was going to get to school early and do it but I woke up too late. Shocked, ne? Any who, I skated to school, skipping breakfast and forgetting to grab my lunch and along with still being in my pajamas... well you get the picture. Needless to say, I was an hour and a half late for school by the time I skated back home, ate, showered, put on my UNIFORM, and done my homework. Now all I need is an excuse...  
  
When I got to school with no excuse, which didn't help for the detention I got for 'skipping.' In which we all know I wasn't!   
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran already had their worried faces on when I walked into my classroom for History which was at the end of second period. The teacher did her usual: barked and screamed for me to actually be on time and then she lectured me on how my first hour teacher must feel...   
  
"Are you okay, Sakura? You have been late everyday this week and now you are getting detention! This is not you!" I know I must have looked rather rude but I swung in my chair to stare at Tomoyo who had spoke these awful discerning words or that's what it sounded like to me. It must have not sounded like that to her or the 30 something others in the classroom. Now I have three straight days of detention with my trusty handy dandy homework assignments that I have never deceased to turn in on time...  
  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
It was rather disturbing to see the sweet strong spirited Sakura to act in such a way but she did and that was that. It took a while for Tomoyo to settle back down for class after what had happened seeing that her best friend had never acted like that towards her in her whole life. Sakura was the type of person to see things in both views to appeal a larger audience of her exuberant niceness. Until today, she exceeded with the award, "The True Non-Evil Spirited Teen Out There." Scratch that off of her record...  
  
After detention ended for Sakura, I, like always that week, took in concern for her. She was trudging her feet on the cement pathway leading from school that always had the name "Squeaky Clean!" which nevertheless kept clean. I reluctantly ran towards her as she skated roughly around the corner of the gate from the school.  
  
"Um... Sakura... I have asked you millions of times this week. Please answer me! Tomoyo and I are both worried about you not counting the hungry beast at your house that never gets fed anymore..."   
  
"I told you Syaoran. I am okay and until then you will be fine with those words. If not then I'll just see you around." Tapping her foot I guess she was waiting for an answer to her some what question. When she saw that I wouldn't answer to that lame reply once again she said her usual good-bye and left me on the "Squeaky Clean!" cement. This time though, I wasn't going to give up.  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I was furious that no one would leave me alone that week. Everyone pointing out that I was acting different and that I was being kind of rude. Well I guess there goes my reward of the "The True Non-Evil Spirited Teen Out There." I could care less at this point.  
  
And yes, Syaoran did ask that annoying three word phrase again. "Are you okay?" Oh how I wish English Men would delete that phrase from life... Maybe the Erase card would do...  
  
By the time I was even five feet away from Syaoran he had stopped me by grabbing my arm that held my backpack in place not counting my balance. Yes, I did fall... Syaoran wasn't much help with the situation. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw me steam on the ground. I could have sworn smoke and fire were coming out of my ears as he laughed.   
  
"Shut up, Li!" For the first time I screamed at him. Oh and did it feel good. But yet I felt so bad inside. It was almost like something was trying to break lose form deep within me... like... true feelings or something. I shrugged it away as I saw his gleaming smile turning to an astonishing frown.  
  
  
(Syaoran)   
  
I couldn't help but laugh when she fell but when she told me to "Shut up, Li!..." That was something else. Sakura hadn't called me Li since the elevator accident and she had never screamed at me before. I knew there was something wrong but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I was terrified. Not because of her attitude or the way she was treating me, but because it wasn't her and ever since the last night with the cards she had been acting strangely.  
  
By the time I had recovered from the astonishing screaming she had already left for home leaving me bewildered. 


	3. Yum... Bitter Cactus

Chapter Two  
  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Yes, I was being the pesky little spy again with my trusty camera always by my side. I hadn't expected to see this and I really didn't want to tape it. For some reason my instincts told me to do it so... I did.  
  
By the time Li and I had gotten home, Kero called for some help at the Kinomoto house. As always, Li ran ahead and I tagged behind with my camera taping the entire thing. I think I should give my camera a name now, don't you think?  
  
Anyway, when we got there Touya was standing at the front door with Kero. Oh my! I forgot to tell you. Touya and Fujitaka know about Sakura and Kero not to forget the cards. So it was okay...  
  
"What happened?" Li asked frantically looking for answers on the blank face of Sakura's older brother. He hadn't a clue and Li knew that before he asked.  
  
I watched Li as he ran up the stairs bursting into Sakura's room followed by a scream of pain. I taped the whole scene...  
  
  
(Sakura)  
  
When I got home I went straight to my room without any "Hey" or "Bye." To much of my surprise Kero was sleeping on my bed covered in chocolate paper wrappers.   
  
"K-E-R-O-!" I screamed as loud as I could not caring what others thought of my attitude at that point. Kero shot out from his "bed" in the wrappers following by "Danger! Fire! No!"   
  
I took out my wand and said the usual transformation spell and started to use the Create card to create many monsters that wouldn't destroy the house... only him of course. Next thing I know, Li pops in to my room, running right into a cactus filled with chocolate covered short-cakes. No. It wasn't as sweet as it sounds. I just so happened to mix the cards together causing the cactus to become bitter with the Bitter card with the thorns being the only sweet part with the help of the Sweet card. Despite the lack of sugar I used, the cactus was still prickly and I knew that Li was in pain when he started to scream. Now it was my time to laugh...  
  
  
(Syaoran)   
  
That cactus hurt too. I didn't know what was going on. I thought another card would have popped up seeing the card Bitter pop up like it did the other day... the day that Sakura went sort of bitter... That's it! It had to be the Bitter card that did that to her but why? If the card was already under Sakura's control then it shouldn't have made her bitter unless...   
  
My thought were, let me stress, rudely interrupted by flying cakes and screaming monsters with splattered octopus balls, Kero's favorite, flying through her room.  
  
  
(Kero)  
  
I couldn't believe that Sakura of all people tricked me to eat that bitter cake. Ugh! Was it nasty or what.  
  
"Thakuba, ha coulth you do suth a ting?!" I asked frantically as my tongue stuck out taste buds screaming in pain. It wasn't normal for the "Almighty Sakura, Queen of Un Matched Magic" to play with the cards like she was. She was really being...  
  
"Bitter!" I turned to see the screaming Li at the cactus. I guess he also thought that his sweets were a little on the raw side...  
  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
I saw from outside of Sakura's room with Bob, yes I named him Bob, happy?, what all was going on. At the time I didn't know what to think. Sakura making bitter sweets tricking Kero and not to mention yet again the hurting of Li. What through her disguise away was the laughing at Li when he got hurt.  
  
About the time Li said "Bitter" a strange cloud of turquoise delivered itself from within the now limp body of Sakura laughing her head off. And I really mean "laughing her head off." It was scary at first but Kero knew what it was, why it could do that, and what Clow was thinking.  
  
"It is the Bitter card. Clow made this one for a trick on Halloween with Yue and me. The powers began to over do themselves, how that is possible I will never know causing her to laugh when she created pain. She was after all an evil card of fun."  
  
"How could Clow do such a thing!" Li was screaming along with Touya who had just so happened seen the entire thing too.  
  
  
____  
  
Sorry for this being so short. I just kind of lost heart in this but if you would like me to continue send in your thoughts and ideas and YES I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT! but that's only if you want me to keep going! 


End file.
